Technology Skool
Technology Skool is a long comic in The Air Ride Series. Plot The day starts with Metal Man explaining what he did over the weekend. He says Mega Man killed him with his own special weapon. Mrs. AMP says that he is the last one for right now, as the school is being remodeled to be more techno, and Mrs. AMP says if the kirbys want to pour water on everything, the technology is designed to be waterproof. She explains that the current Principal will also be a vice principal, and the new principal would be a robot, and says the main teachers will be robots, and the current teachers will be class helpers. The main teachers are able to send referrals, reports, attendance and stuff to the principal. None of the kids listen, and White Kirby says, "Okay, we will need about 99999999 gallons of water to break everything." In the meantime, the school gets outside recess. During outside recess, Blue Kirby is throwing people down the slides. The characters decide to play tag. Dyna Blade is it. Dyna Blade slaps a kid, and she runs to Mrs. AMP to tell on Dyna Blade, but Dyna Blade glues her to the slide. After a bunch of violent tag, the school is remodeled, however, it is time to go. The next day, the kirbys are on their stars and flying into the school. Apparently, theres a new system. The system is that the students go into an elevator. The elevator moves along the halls, and stops at a class so kids can get off. (It's kind of like a School Bus, but an elevator, not a vehicle) White Kirby is not too fond of that, and he starts complaning about it loudly. Jumping Assbot is jumping up and down in his elevator, and Poyo Ride presses the call for help button. Blue Kirby and Yellow Kirby have an idea. They stay in the elevator for the whole day. Rocky and King K Rool are traveling through an elevator, and K Rool is shoulderbashing it. The elevator malfunctions, and goes all over the place. It lands in the gym. A bowling ball hits the elevator, and it goes back onto the track, upside down. After going upside down for a bit, the elevator grows emergency wings, and flies to the class safely. King K Rool hits the "Disable Wings" button, and the elevator crash lands into the twin towers...?, well, actually no, it crashes into Mrs. AMP's classroom. Outside, the teachers are talking about the new robot things. The Art Teacher brings up that the robots replaced every single teacher, even Miss Robot, so they are out of a job. Mrs. Angermanagementproblems opens up a science store. Kirby asks her what a lit bomb does, and the store blows up. The art teacher becomes a hated artist, Miss Robot opens up a Robot porn site, Mrs. Farland finds a teaching job in Australlia, Mrs. Sandwich becomes a star on Sandwichtube, Mrs. Loudness becomes a hated singer, Mrs. @$#%%@ goes back to Jupiter, and Mr. Sporty becomes an athlete. Meanwhile, Rocky and K. Rool are serving a Lunch Detention for "misuse of Elevator Service," even though K. Rool was solely responsible. At lunch detention, the students are all trying to bring in the pool from it's "hiding spot," as usual. A robot teacher catches them, and is emailing the robot principal video footage of them using the teleporter, or at least she tried to. K. Rool threw his crown at the robot teacher and she died. The robot principal was informed a teacher has fallen, but since the robot principal is built into the office and can't move, he sends a golden robot teacher, who is invincible. (Not Really) Since its not actually invincible, K. Rool destroys it with another crown throw. The robot principal decides to use last resort, put all the students in a cage. However, he can't actually. Due to Rocky's species, he is mistaken as one of the teachers. The students are all able to escape lunch detention, though Rocky says he is not helping the other kids with their schemes. In English class, White Kirby hires Metal Man to be the robot at lunch detention, and says he has to get a lunch detention every day so the students can escape the cage. Metal Man agrees because he likes swimming. The next day, in first peroid, Metal Man is trying to get a lunch detention. He arrives early and draws 3 penises on the board in permanet marker, knocks everything over, disconnects the projector, hides the grade book in the sewers, and breaks the elevator service. However, when everyone else arrives, Metal Man does not get a lunch detention, he gets expelled. White Kirby gives him a phone call saying he could've just shown up and made an excuse that he wanted to get his homework done. Quick Man is hired as the new robot. In third peroid gym, everybody has to run 1000 laps. However, everyone gets tired after lap 1. Blue Kirby hops on the Shadow Star, K. Rool gets in his pirate disguise and boosts forward with his blunderbuss, all the characters who can fly fly, and the Bulk Star is charging. In fourth peroid, the Robot teacher is blown up by Kirby, and the robot principal decides to throw the Substitute Dart Wheel. However, the three subs on the wheel were not replaced, and Mrs. Amnesia, Mrs. Dodds, and Hades are still on the dart wheel. The robo principal lands on Hades, and sends a Robot Teacher to monitor the class. Hades appears out of the wall and everyone tells him about the techno remodel. Hades says they can make an army and blow up the techno skool, and everyone agrees. But the Robot Teacher comes in and Hades quickly starts taking attendance. Metal Man shows up and says "Don't worry, I'm here, don't mark me absent!!!" However, he forgot he was expelled, as he took a nap when he got home. He is kicked out by the robot teacher. After the army of students is assembled, they march into the teachers lounge, which has turned into a robot storage. All the robots there activate, and the army is ready to fight, but they all forgot their weapons at the TNT factory. But then, all the teachers come from the wall and attack. After a battle, Kirby sees Miss Robot. He remembers how Miss Robot always got hacked, but then he has a brilliant idea! You'll never guess what he does......did you guess? He makes "Robot Principal Hacking.com." Since the Robot Principal controls all the technology in the school, this will work. However, Miss Robot takes the computer and hacks the robot principal to blast "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley. (The Rick Roll) Kirby takes the computer back and makes all the robo teachers self destruct. Guess what happens next All the robot teachers self destruct, however, there are at least 500,000 robot teachers, including spare ones in case one gets destroyed. This causes the whole school to blow up, as well as the playground, the neighbors house, the kickball fields, and a huge chunk of the ground is taken off. Time to rebuild the school. The end. Comic Adaption TechnologySkool1.jpg|Part 1 Trivia Poyo Ride almost made the elevator insides the same as the elevator in Comic 36. Part 1 of the comic was the first long comic uploaded to Deviantart. Category:Stories Category:Comics